


[art]Daily Dickjay Challenge

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daily Dickjay Challenge, Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Life is hard these days, but dickjay is sweet.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 51
Kudos: 350





	1. Suprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge I set up for myself. I draw each picture in one hour, and one picture per day.
> 
> Here is everything about dickjay, and there might be some NSFW contents, I bet.


	2. Eating Banana




	3. Agreement




	4. Am I right?




	5. Make your choice now

Dick: Which one do you want tonight, little wing?


	6. It was a crazy night




	7. Hi




	8. Back&Front




	9. Shhhhhh

Jason: He is very professional at s-


	10. Let’s play with fire




	11. JJBA meme




	12. JJBA meme2




	13. JJBA meme3




	14. I know what you are drawing




	15. wet




	16. Kiss




	17. Rumors

What's Dick and Jason's responce to rumors saying Nightwing and Red Hood have ~~bed~~ bad relationships.


	18. Father Todd




	19. Welcome back




	20. Rainy days




	21. What's up beauty?




	22. Toys

Jason: This is not what I signed up for.


	23. Uniform Switch




	24. Nightwing VS Redhood !!




	25. Remember to wear a mask




	26. I Lost You Again




	27. 1k Followers Thank on Tiwtter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@Unmoving5](https://twitter.com/Unmoving5)


	28. Don't Cry




End file.
